terrobisfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Coat of Arms and Heraldry in Terrobis
This is a list of the Coat of Arms of factions - and other heraldry - in Terrobis. Provinces in The Skilamrilusian Empire The Heraldry of the provinces of The Skilamrilusian Empire Arbalin The Coat of Arms of Arbalin The dolphins reprensent intelligence, strenght and beauty, as dolphins are seen as a very clever and great animal along the coast of Abyri Akusia. Argensoll The Coat of Arms of Argensoll The Anvil represent the silver-industry which the province was founded on. It also represents strenght. The rugged golden lines going out of the anvil represents sparks, which again the process of using the anvil, as well as the passion and military skill of the people. The Black and White fields may represent night and day, and that the people are determined and productive day and night. It may also represent the silver deep underground. Barantus The Coat of Arms of Barantus The fish represent the importance of the fish-industry in the region. They are going upstream, which besides being what the fish sometimes do, reprensent fighting through hard times. Garinol The Coat of Arms of Garinol The wheatstraw represent not only the importance the wheat have for suppling the province, but how important the province is for the empire. The sun reprensent how important it is in Garinol-tradition, and that it is one of the sunniest provinces. The yellow/gold stands for wheat, the sun, and the richness of the land. Luvania The Coat of Arms of Luvania There are many stories of how the Coat of Arms of Luvania, which originally was the Coat of Arms of Bremotte, came to be: *A narcissistic king of Bremotte thought of himself as the rooster of the empire, protecting the people (the hens) *A narcissistic king of Bremotte thought of himself as a rooster, because he had so many wives. *A rooster once saved the life of the king of Bremotte, as it crowed while an assasin was in the kings bedroom, and woke him up. The king loved the rooster, and made him his heir. *A king of Bremotte lost his golden wedding-ring, and proclaimed that he would mary his daughter to whoever found it and retuned it to him. A rooster found it, and instead of giving the rooster his daughter, he gave the rooster a prince-title. Skilamrilusa The Coat of Arms of Skilamrilusa The Elicellus(bird) is conscidered a nearly holy bird in Tuluvianism. It is smart, dangerous and at the top of the food-chain - just like The Skilamrilusian Empire sees itself. It works as the messanger and link between Naphenoton and humans. The gold represent wealth and power, as well as holiness. The white represent peace, which the world will be in one everyone is civilized and a part of the empire. The green/turquoise represent fertility. Vinisic The Coat of Arms of Vinisic The boar represent strenght and nature, as well as being a animal that the people very often hunt. The red represent passion and strenght. The green represent the nature and forest of the province, and growth and fertility Other factions in The Skilamrilusian Empire The Heraldry of sub-factions within The Skilamrilusian Empire The Hemolians The Hemolians (lead by Hidenius) usually use the Coat of Arms of The Skilamrilusian Empire. Depending on which province a legion is from, they may sometimes be decorated with the heraldry of that province. The Dremlusists The Dremlusists (lead by Dremlus Ganuseki) sometimes use the Coat of Arms of The Skilamrilusian Empire, since they claim to have the true claim to the throne. During the war, however, a weaponshield of the Dremlusists was created combining the weaponshields of Bremotte and Luvania. Depending on which province a legion is from, they may sometimes also be decorated with the heraldry of that province. Oalimore Ninyra The Oalimore Ninyra usually use a wave as thir symbol. The wave represents the collective will of the people, where each individual is only a drop on its own. It also sas something about being relentless and constant, and slowly eroding and washing away evil. The Varitirians The Varitinians use the Coat of Arms of Arbalin. Norden The Haraldry of Jarldoms and other factions in Norden Fjordheim The Coat of Arms of Fjordheim ]] The ship represent the jarldoms especially good ships, and naval culture. A longship is also a sign of wealth The waves represent the jarldoms conection to the ocean. The red represent the blood of their enemies. Nordaland The Coat of Arms of Nordaland The polar bear is a almost holy animal in northern Norden, and represent strenght as well as the ability to survive the harshness and cold of the north. The blue and green stripes represent the alliance between Håkon Håkonsønn Rimøks of Krøyland (as the Krøyland color is green) and the jarls of Nordaland, as Nordalands traditional color was blue. The white stripes represent a peace/alliance between the two, as well as the mountains Nordfjell that georaphicly seperates the two parts of the Jarldom. The colors also represent the nature, blue for the water and the ice, white for the snow, and green for the trees, plants and the clear ocean. Runskog The Coat of Arms of Runskog ]] The pine-cone and the trees represent the nature of the Jarldom. Åsmark The Coat of Arms of Åsmark The mooses represent the jarls, as the moose is seen as the jarl of the forest. They are also common animals in the Jarldom. The axes represent strenght in war, and the jarls of Åsmark are fameous for using them. The way they are held also represent protecting the Jarldom Other Factions Mondus Akusia The Coat of Arms of Mondus Akusia ]] The diamond represent the kingdoms diamond-industry, which made it rich. It also represent how struggle made the kingdom hard and strong. The mountains represent the mountains around the old capital Napheros. Raginovor The Coat of Arms of Raginovor The seagulls represent Raginovor's maritime legacy, and it's connection with the coast. The colors represent the sea, with the light blue being the sky, the white being the foam of waves, and the dark blue being the deep ocean. The Hevosian Tribes The Maratanian Tribes Category:Cultures Category:Lists